Amor Inmortal
by SugarPyrope
Summary: No tenía mucho que Jack Frost se había convertido en el espíritu del invierno, pero cuando vio un castillo, nunca se iba a pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar cuando Jack conoce a Mavis Dracula.
1. Todo Inicio con un Copo

Todo empezó cuando el hombre de la luna observo como un hermano mayor rescato a su pequeña hermana de caer a un lago congelado, desde ahí el hombre de la luna escogió un nombre y un puesto para aquel chico y el nombre que le dio fue Jack Frost.

Jack estaba caminando en el bosque para dar la llegada del invierno, a lo lejos pudo ver un gran castillo, le dio mucho curiosidad que se acercó a ver quien vivía ahí, llego a un balcón y pudo observar a través de la ventana a una pequeña niña jugando con su padre; Jack hizo caer un copo de nieve sobre la nariz de la pequeña, haciendo que ella reaccionara y fuera a caminar para a la ventana, Jack rápidamente fue a esconderse en un árbol, la pequeña le pregunto a su padre:

-Mira padre, ha llegado el invierno –gritaba de la emoción- ¿puedo salir a jugar?

-Pequeña Mavis, papi quisiera dejarte salir –cargo a la niña alejándola de la ventana y llevándola a la cama- pero el mundo es muy peligroso, recuerdas el cuento de pepito el humano, no?

-Sí, pero quiero jugar en la nieve –haciendo pucheros-

-Después podrás pequeña –le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación-

Jack pudo observar que el señor con capucha negra y larga se fue de la habitación, así que se acercó un poco a la alcoba e hizo que en el techo del cuarto cayera nieve pero en forma de lluvia, haciendo que Mavis se levantara de su cama y giraba sobre esa llovizna de nieve, y después de girar ella vio a Jack asomado y con una sonrisa, ella se dirijo rápido a él.

-¿Quién eres tú? Eres un ángel? O algún monstruo?

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno –le sonríe y entra a la habitación- Y cuál es tu nombre pequeña niña? A mi vista no pareces una humana o sí?

-Mi nombre es Mavis Dracula, la verdad no, ellos son malos, mi padre dice que no me acerque a ellos, soy una vampira…espera, tu hiciste eso entonces? La lluvia de nieve? –vuela de la emoción-

-Sí, había visto tu castillo y quise ver si alguien vivía aquí –viendo a la pequeña volando-

Mavis baja al piso y le sonríe a Jack, en ese momento se escucha la puerta abrir, era el conde Dracula, al ver al chico se puso demasiado pálido como si hubiera visto una multitud de humanos con antorchas.

-¿¡Que un humano?! –cargo rápido a Mavis- ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?! ¿¡Como llegaste?!

-Woah, oye tranquilo, la verdad no soy…

-Aléjate humano, no te acerques a mi pequeña sabandija -usa sus poderes y congela a Jack- Ahora escúchame humano, olvidaras como es que llegaste aquí, no recordaras este castillo, ahora largo.

Al terminar de decir eso el conde, Jack estaba como zombie e hizo lo que Dracula pidió, salió de la habitación y empezaba alejarse del castillo, mientras Mavis se puso triste porque cuando esperaba tener un amigo, su padre lo había arruinado todo.


	2. Regalo de Invierno

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Mavis ya casi cumplía 118 años y en ese tiempo siempre se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ver a Jack o él pudiera recordarla a ella, pero se acordó que pronto venía el invierno, posiblemente lo podría ver o tratar de buscarlo, en ese momento el conde entra.

-Que tal mi pequeña Mavis, ¿pudiste dormir bien?

-Hola papá, oye quisiera saber si…

-Mavis, no puedo creerlo ya casi cumplirás 118 años, no es maravilloso? Organizare una fiesta como todos los años –con sus poderes saco una lista y empezó a escribir los preparativos, ignorando a su hija-

-Papá, he pensado mucho y no sé pero…

-Tenemos que tener todo listo, tal vez Frank pueda ayudar en eso, sí –seguía escribiendo-

-¿Papá?...La verdad quisiera pedirte algo, espero que puedas estar de acuerdo…

-Uh, se necesitara un retoque en esa parte del castillo –escribía sin poner atención a su hija, lo que provoco que ella se desesperara-

-¡Papá! Quisiera que me dejaras salir a ver la nieve fuera del castillo –con un tono muy firme-

Esto hizo que el conde se detuviera y miro a Mavis, se puso a pensar y guardo la lista.

-Pero Mavis, ya sabes lo que hemos hablado, además aún no cumples 118, mi pequeña sabandija –abrazando a su hija, como un bebé-

-Papá, tu sabes bien que desde pequeña he querido salir, cuando es invierno, por favor papá sería como un regalo de navidad…

-Bueno, al menos ya no le pides regalos al viejo Norte –reflexionando- Uh, bueno…solo déjame pensarlo bien y tal vez, si puedas salir afuera del hotel a ver la nieve…-interrumpido por un abrazo de su hija-

-Gracias papá.

Su padre sonrió, pero iba a idear algo para que Mavis no se apartara mucho o ningún humano la lastimara, salió de la habitación de su hija, dejándola sola sentada en su cama; hizo un suspiro y miraba sonriente a la ventana.

-Espero poder verte de nuevo…Jack.

Pasando unos meses, se podía observar que los arboles terminaban de tirar sus hojas viejas para darle paso al invierno, el frio se podía sentir en el hotel, pero el conde ya había preparado las chimeneas para que los huéspedes pudieran estar cálidos. Mavis empezaba a sacar su suéter, botas para la nieve, más que nada andaba ansiosa, demasiado que cada mañana amanecía de buen humor, fue abajo para ver cuantos monstruos se hospedaban en esta temporada y para poder saludar a sus tíos, Wanda, Eunice, Wayne, Frank, Griffin y Murray…a sin olvidar a los pequeños hijos de su tío Wayne.

-Hola a todos –dijo Mavis con una sonrisa- Parece que en el invierno se vino pronto.

-Hola, Mavis, te vez muy ansiosa el día de hoy –dijo su tía Wanda-

-Oh parece que todos, han llegado –dijo el conde, dándoles la bienvenida a todos-

-Bueno, tengo que ir a mi habitación, necesito aún arreglar algunas cosas-dijo Mavis, volando directamente a su cuarto-

-Dracula, hoy se ve muy emocionada –dijo Griffin-

-Nunca la habíamos visto así, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Wayne-

En ese momento el conde recordó que Mavis quería salir en este invierno, ahora sabía que no había ideado algo para cuando ella saliera, se le había olvidado por andar ocupado en el cumpleaños de su hija y con el hospedaje de la temporada de invierno.

-Mavis, había pedido que la dejará salir a ver la nieve afuera del hotel –se ponía nervioso y necesitaba idear algo-

-Dra, no es por decirlo para Mavis ya está afuera –dijo Eunice pero como siempre en forma de gritos-

Dracula pudo ver a lo lejos a Mavis con su suéter negro y un gorro rojo, trato de pensar, pero con las necesidades que tenía el hotel le parecía imposible.


	3. Volver a Verte

Mavis no podía creerlo pero estaba afuera, viendo la nieve caer, se agacho y tomo la nieve en sus manos, era algo nuevo, la nieve fría, poder caminar y tocar los copos de nieve que llegaban del cielo, por estar muy entretenida que apenas recordó que porque había salido, pero al reaccionar empezó a buscar a Jack, esperaba encontrarlo pronto, entonces vi a lo lejos un chico con una chamarra azul y decidió acercarse.

-Uh, hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa-

El chico volteo y vio a la chica saludándolo, hizo una mirada rara, él sabía que la había visto alguna vez, pero con el hechizo del conde no sabía quién era aquella chica.

-Hola… ¿Quién eres? –dijo Jack con al menos una leve sonrisa-

-Mavis…-recordó que su padre le borro la memoria- ¿No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?

-No, uh…cierto mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy…

-El espíritu del invierno –dijo Mavis sonriendo algo triste-

-Woah, como, ¿Cómo sabias? –Sorprendido- Tienes poderes? O algo así? Chica misteriosa.

-Si los tengo, pero no los use y ni siquiera soy una chica misteriosa –sonriendo-

-Para mí lo eres, oye sabes quien vive en el castillo de allá? –señalando el hotel- Siempre he querido ver que hay ahí pero siempre por alguna razón, no puedo ir.

-Bueno, yo vivo ahí, junto con mi padre.

Ambos seguían hablando, Mavis le hubiera gustado que Jack se acordara de ella, pero igual era lindo volverlo a ver y que al menos su padre no estuviera cerca. Entonces Jack formo una bola de nieve lazándola hacia Mavis, ella se molestó pero después Jack le explico que era una forma de jugar, así que empezó a entender, e hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve. Después de aquella batalla se acostaron en la nieve y veían la luna, Mavis volteo a ver a Jack, al igual que él a ella y lo menos esperado paso, en ambos ojos de ellos hubo un clip, por la timidez, Jack miro a la luna.

-Hola, hombre de la luna –dijo Jack –

-¿Hombre de la luna? Es un monstruo? O que es? –dijo Mavis con duda-

-Él fue quien me escogió para ser el espíritu del invierno, él mismo elige quien también es guardián.

-Uh, algo así, como Santa Claus?

-Hehe quién? Norte? Si, él fue escogido como guardián por el hombre de la luna.

Jack le empezó a explicar todo lo que es sabía, la plática entre ellos era muy interesante, pero después fue interrumpida otra vez por el conde Dracula.

-¡Mavis! ¿Qué estás haciendo con este humano? -acercándose a los dos-

-Papá, tranquilo, él no es un humano –se puso en frente de su padre para detenerlo y hablar con él-

-Mavis, vete directamente al castillo –dijo con su acento firme- tu humano, pensé que te había borrado la mente y te advertí que no te acercaras a mi hija.

-¿Qué? A se refiere? -Jack empezó a confundirse- Yo apenas conocí hoy a su hija.

-Estas mintiendo humano, ahora vete, si no tendré que volver a usar mis poderes sobre ti.

-¡Papá! Él no es un humano, es el espíritu del invierno –gritándole a su padre, para que se tranquilizara-

-Mavis, ya te dije que te fueras al castillo.

-Ya me voy señor conde, espero que con eso se tranquilice –dando la espalda- Es verte de nuevo Mavis Dracula –dirigió una sonrisa a Mavis y después se fue volando-

Dracula no sabía bien que pasaba, pero Mavis estaba algo molesta con su padre, pero por otra parte se sentía contenta de que al fin tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con Jack y que con las últimas palabras que dijo, ella ya anhelaba volver a verlo.


	4. Después del Clip

Mavis sabía bien que necesitaba volver a ver a Jack, quería conocer más de él, aprovechaba a veces cuando su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con los clientes del hotel, cada noche se reunían ella y Jack para poder platicar, después de aquel clip, Jack le encantaba ver esos enormes y bellos ojos de Mavis.

-Mavis, siempre he tenido la duda, pero creo ya haberte conocido, no recuerdo porque –haciendo una pausa- pero nunca olvidara a una chica como tú.

La chica vampiro se sonrojo, al escuchar eso, pero no sabía si era correcto mencionarle su primer platica, la cual Jack no sabía por la pérdida de ese recuerdo.

-Pues a lo mejor fue un sueño –sonriendo- pero todo este tiempo ha sido demasiado divertido, gracias por todo Jack –lo abrazo demasiado feliz-

Ambos se sentían demasiado conectados, no se había alguna escena tan bella como esta, un chico del espíritu del invierno y una chica vampiro juntos, pero en ese momento apareció la rata Esmeralda, al ver a Mavis fuera del castigo fue rápido con su dueño Quasimodo, este mismo fue rápido con el conde.

-Mise Dracula, su hija estaba con…-mirando a su rata- no sabe Esmeralda que era esa cosa, pero ella estaba afuera del hotel.

Dracula sin dudarlo fue directo donde se encontraba su hija, pudo observar cuando Mavis dejo de abrazar a Jack, voló rápido y tomo a Mavis llevándola a su habitación y en unos cuantos minutos de volvió a dirigir hacia Jack.

-Impertinente muchacho, te lo advertí, ahora lárgate no quiero que veas a mi hija de nuevo –con un grito firme- No quieres que te borre de nuevo la memoria, o si?

A Jack le volvió a entrar la duda sobre eso, pero como vio al conde demasiado alterado se fue volando, a la mitad del vuelo choco contra Sandman, lo miro y lo saludo.

-Oh, hola Sandman, ¿Qué te trae de nuevo?.

El pequeño guardián intentaba comunicarse con Jack a través de la arena, Jack no sabía mucho la mímica de Meme, hasta que pudo observar que con la arena hizo a Norte.

-Norte, me necesita?

Meme aserto y ambos partieron directamente hacia el Polo Norte. Al llegar podía ver a muchos yetis con prisas con los juguetes, casi se aproximaba la navidad y Norte andaba algo apresurado, cuando vio a Jack y le dijo:

-Jack, muchacho, que bueno que llegas, ve a mi oficina, en un rato voy para allá –se dio la vuelta para terminar algunos juguetes-.

Espero, hasta que vio el amanecer Norte entro a su oficina, lo vio demasiado serio, se preguntaba que pasaba esta vez.

-Norte, ¿Pasa algo? Andas muy diferente, bueno también nervioso por la llegada de la navidad.

-Sí, lo se, pero bueno muchacho para algo quería hablarte. El conde Dracula me mando demasiadas advertencias, podrías creerlo? Él prenso que eras un yeti y por eso andaba mandando mensajes –agarro una galleta para poder pensar-

-Uh, si, pero yo no soy un yeti –sonriendo-

-Hohoho, lo se Jack muchacho, si lo fueras ya te pusiera a trabajar, pero a lo que iba, Jack te pido que dejes de ver a su hija.

-¿Qué? Porque? –Se quedó callado- No puedo, ella es demasiado hermosa, amigable –recargándose sobre su bastón y con cara romántica- A veces pienso que es demasiado perfecta.

-Vaya Jack, andas enamorada de la chica Dracula, pero en serio deja de verla –con una cara seria- evítate de problemas, no queremos que el conde se ponga más histérico de lo que ya es.

-Pero Norte! –Interrumpido por Norte-

-Jack, debes hacerme caso, aléjate de esa chica.

-Es que, quisiera, pero no sé porque antes ya la conocía, quiero saberlo –algo deprimido por la advertencia de Norte y por no recordar-.

-Jack…-pensando sobre lo último que dijo- deja de verla, si no yo mismo voy a hacer algo al respecto –al decir esto salió de su oficina para continuar con su labor, dejando a Jack solo-.

Ahora Jack no sabía qué hacer, ya no se podía acercar a Mavis, pero también era como poder avisarle que ya no podría verla o reunirse con ella, debía hacer algo o hacer que su padre entendiera que no era un humano y que lo dejara estar cerca de su hija, porque al fin Jack entendió que estaba enamorado de Mavis Dracula.


	5. La Luna También nos Une

Ya había pasado un tiempo, con ello la Navidad, Mavis cada día se desanimaba demasiado, saber que desde aquel día no vio a Jack y que pronto igual se iba a ir el invierno, llegaban igual las preguntas "¿Le habrá molestado la mirada?" "Tal vez no le agrade". Cuando ya era el último día de invierno, muchos inquilinos del hotel preparaban sus maletas para poder volver a sus casas, Mavis fue abajo para despedirse de sus tíos.

-Parece que los volveré a ver hasta verano-dijo Mavis estando a lado de su padre-¿verdad?

-Sí, querida-dijo su tía Wanda sonriente- estaremos aquí para tu cumpleaños.

-Por supuesto, muchos vendrán a tu cumpleaños no. 118 –dijo el conde con su acento firme y algo entusiasmado- Ya solo espero ese día.

-¿Y cómo que te gustaría de regalo, Mavis?-dijo su tío Frank- Quieres una carroza? O…-interrumpido por tía Eunice-

-Mavis, yo espero encontrarte algo muy especial, para lucir en tu cumpleaños-obviamente gritando-

Al momento de que todos habían desalojado el hotel, ya en la sala de estar se encontraban el conde y su hija, sin decir nada Mavis se dirigió a su habitación, haciendo que su padre fuera poco después.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi pequeña Mavis? –se acercó hacia ella, tomándole su hombro-.

-Nada, padre, solo que…-no dijo nada, porque si le mencionaba de Jack, seguramente se pondría histérico-.

Ya era media noche y Mavis se sentó en la orilla de su ventana, mirando la luna, recordó cuando Jack le conto sobre el hombre de la luna, aquello la ponía deprimida. Mientras que Jack, en otro lugar igual miraba la luna e igual se preguntaba cómo esta ella.

-¿Dónde estarás Jack? ¿Me extrañas?-dijo aun mirando la luna y con una lagrima cayendo sobre una de sus mejillas-.

-Mavis…en verdad lo siento-dijo Jack recargándose sobre su bastón-

Ambos sabían que el tiempo era demasiado para ambos, no sabían nada del otro, pero la luna los hacía conectarse demasiado, de repente a ambos les vino algo a la mente:

-Voy a escabullirme por un rato.

Mavis le dijo a la cabeza reducida, que si su padre quería entrar a su habitación, le dijera que no quería que nadie la molestara, la cabeza por duda le pregunto:

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

-Iré a ver alguien, pero prometo regresar antes del amanecer.

Jack, reviso alrededor si alguien lo estaba vigilando, comprobando que no había nadie, voló en busca de Mavis.

Ella cuando dejo todo preparado, salió por su ventana también en la busca de Jack.

Después de un rato de que ellos habían volado, cerca de un bosque, ellos sin dudar a su vista habían visto a la persona que busca, se acercaron el uno al otro y sin preguntar ni dudar, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, como si hubieran pasado 100 años.


	6. Este Nuevo Sentimiento

**Bueno en primer lugar, muchas gracias a los que han puesto como este fic en sus favoritos, que lo han estado siguiendo y también que han dejado sus reviews :3 es mi primer fic y nunca pensé que iba a tener un buen resultado, en serio gracias por sus comentarios, he llegado a tardarme con los capítulos pero he intentado sacar ideas y hacer que sea de su agrado cada capítulo; espero que en los siguientes fics que haga también les agrade. Bueno aquí dejo mi sermón xD para que lean este largoooo capítulo.**

* * *

Ambos no podían creer que al fin estaban juntos, que pudieron estar reunidos de nuevo, después de un tiempo, se miraron para ver los ojos de cada uno, Mavis después de ver los ojos azules de Jack, se sonrojo y evito la mirada sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que te haya encontrado, Jack –sonriendo-

-Mavis…en verdad lo siento por no haber dicho nada o haberte avisado-bajo la mirada sintiéndose aún culpable-

-Uh…descuida Jack, pero ¿Por qué ya no te vi desde ese día?-

-Podemos hablar de eso, si nos sentamos, hehe es algo incómodo hablar mucho tiempo volando.

-Por supuesto Jack.

Bajaron a tocar tierra firme y ambos se sentaron sobre una gran roca y con la luna sobre ellos.

-Es que…no quiero que te molestes, pero fue por las amenazas de tu padre –esperando que Mavis no se molestará-

-Hehe, sí, creo que debí haberlo esperado de él, es que…no me deja salir del castillo, bueno excepto esa vez que te conocí…-recordó, pero para ella sería la primera vez- ese día le pedí que me dejará ver la nieve.

-¿Entonces? Nunca has salido más allá del castillo? Vaya yo pensé que si chica vampira –sonriendo-

-No, ya sabes mi nombre Jack, no es necesario que digas ese apodo, chico de hielo…pero no, he querido ir a más lugares, por ejemplo Hawaii.

-¿Hawaii? El lugar caluroso?

-Sí, ¿Tú has viajado por el mundo?

-Solo si ahí necesita el invierno, ¿Pero porque Hawaii?

-Sí, es que ahí mi padre y mi madre se conocieron –con una sonrisa romántica- en ese lugar ellos tuvieron su clic.

-¿Clic? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo con una sonrisa y con duda-

-Es cuando…te conectas con alguien, digamos que…-algo sonrojada- es cuando te enamoras profundamente de alguien y ese alguien lo está contigo. Pero algo que es común de los monstruos, vampiros, o algo así, es que solo puedes hacer ese clic una sola vez.

-¿Tu ya tuviste ese clic? –dijo algo rojo- O tuviste?

-Eh! No, bueno…uh…

Ella sabía que o sentía que ese clic lo pudo sentir con Jack, pero no estaba del todo segura, quería decir que ese clic lo vivió en los ojos de él, pero no quería ella decepcionarse o sentir que ese clic único fuera rechazado. En ese momento Jack, por lo nervios no quería escuchar la respuesta y le pregunto:

-Por cierto, ¿y tu madre? He solo llegado a ver a tu padre.

-Bueno, es que mi madre murió.

-Lo siento, si te ofendió la pregunta, en serio lo siento –tomo la mano de ella sin pensarlo- Yo bueno igual perdí a mi familia.

-Descuida Jack, pero ¿murió?

-Pues por el ciclo de la vida, pero yo no pude vivir todo junto con ellos, podría decir que compartimos ese sentimiento, pero distinto.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón –miro la mano de él sobre la de ella y sonrió- Jack…yo…

Después sin darse cuenta los dos, vieron que estaba amaneciendo y Jack sabía que Mavis no iba a llegar a tiempo al castillo, así que la tomo rápido de la mano y se metieron a una cueva, para alejarla de los rayos del sol.

-Tendremos que esperar a que anochezca –dijo Jack- Lo siento por no notar el amanecer antes.

-No te preocupes, yo igual debí; solo espero que mi padre no se vaya a dar cuenta que me escape.

Ese momento que ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, empezaron a escuchar algo en la profundidad de la cueva, empezaron a ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos, un señor alto con una túnica negra y piel griseada; era Pitch Black. Jack tardó en reaccionar que no se dio cuenta que Pitch había agarrado a Mavis y se desaparecían en la oscuridad. Viendo por último la sonrisa macabra de Pitch y Mavis estirando su mano para alcanzar a Jack, pero era imposible; después ver como desaparecieron por completo, Jack se puso demasiado pálido.

-Oh…no…demonios… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? El problema mayor es…cuando se enteré el Conde.


	7. Un Plan y Una Ayuda

**Bueno este capítulo aammm digamos que me falto la imaginación y espero que no les aburra D: es de mucho blablabla y bueno el siguiente prometo que les gustara un mogollón ; w ; bueno dejo el fic para que lo lean.**

* * *

Jack en ese instante voló rápido hacia el Polo Norte, y pudo ver que estaba el Conejo de Pascua, Sandman, La Hada de Los Dientes, Norte y no esperaba con la presencia del Conde Dracula, sin duda estaba demasiado enojado, furioso y andaba gritando:

-Todo esto es culpa de uno de tus monstruos de invierno, Norte.

-Oye, tranquilo Conde, Jack no es uno de mis monstruos de invierno –dijo Norte, tratando de ser paciente-

-Oh, Jack haz llegado –dijo la hada con una sonrisa- parece que hay un confusión.

Cuando el Conde escucho exactamente el nombre de Jack, se dirigió hacia él muy molesto.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarte a mi hija?! –se acordó de su hija y empezó a mover su cabeza para ver si la veía- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Mavis?

-Bueno, al menos era falsa alarma, y tu Norte que decías que era Pitch y solo era el Conde –dijo Conejo pintando un huevo- el problema no nos conviene, es problema de Jack.

-Jack, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –dijo el Hada con duda-

Al escuchar Jack como todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, se desesperó y con su bastón pego el suelo sacando una ventisca de nieve. Haciendo que todos se callaran por completo y todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él.

-Dejen hablar todos al mismo tiempo, al menos quiero vuestra ayuda y también que me escuchen –agacho la cabeza y pensó como explicar- Conde, su hija…no está conmigo, porque paso un accidente y es lo que los involucran a ustedes –dirigiéndose a los guardianes-.

-¿Quién la tiene? –dijo el Conde demasiado nervioso- Que no haya sido un humano.

-Bueno…creo que sería peor que un humano, es Pitch.

-Woah…Jack, no estarás alucinando igual que Norte, que pensó que era Pitch y no lo era –dijo Conejo algo preocupado-

-Sí, era él, así que necesito de vuestra ayuda, debemos hacer algo, no se para que quiere Pitch a Mavis, pero no quiero que le suceda algo malo.

Todos no sabían que hacer para poder recuperar a Mavis, pero algo tramaba él y tenían que hacer algo inmediatamente. Así que Norte dijo:

-Tendremos que entrar a la averigua de Pitch, solo hay que idear un plan, varias distracciones y ver el modo de recuperar a la hija del Conde.

-Pero, para eso necesitaremos demasiada ayuda, Norte, somos muy pocos –dijo el Hada volando alrededor de él-

-Esperen, si necesitan ayuda, puedo pedir ayuda –dijo el Conde muy decidido- Vuelvo en un rato, regresaré con la ayuda.

-Ahora nosotros debemos idear algo, para saber cómo entrar sin que Pitch nos descubra y todo lo demás- dijo Conejo preparando sus boomerangs-

Jack veía demasiado el apoyo de todos, pero aún estaba nervioso, por lo que Pitch le pudiera hacer a Mavis, mientras ideaban algo, solo quería tranquilizarse, Hada se acercó a él viendo lo nervioso que estaba.

-Jack, tranquilo, la vamos a rescatar, no te preocupes –le sonrió-

-Lo sé, pero uno no sabe lo que él está tramando, además si le pasa algo…me voy a culpar por toda mi vida –agacho la cabeza al decir eso-

-La amas, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado, algo en sus ojos me trae cautivo y ella es alguien que nunca había conocido en mi vida.

-Entonces, vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para salvarla.

En ese momento que Conejo termino de idear el plan junto con Norte y Sandman, regreso el Conde con la ayuda de Frank, Wayne, Murray y Griffin.


	8. El Inicio del Rescate

**Hola, os pido una disculpa el no poder actualizado la historia, pero ahora si andaba en blanco, aunque ya empece a escribir un borrador para otro fanfic de Jack x Mavis, estén pendientes ;D y bueno ya casi este long fic va a llegar a su fin, tratare de que la historia os agrade demasiado, pero os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, doy gracias a los que han dejado vuestros comentarios :) eso me inspira para poder seguir escribiendo este fic, ahora si arriverderci~**

* * *

Mientras en las oscuridades donde Pitch llego junto con Mavis, habían llegado, Mavis nunca había visto ese lugar lúgubre, oscuro, con rocas en forma de la cera de una vela derritiéndose, al menos sabía que la mayoría del lugar no le daba demasiado la luz del sol, pero aun así le aterraba aquel lugar. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí y como podría salir. Delante de ella estaba Pitch hablando con los temores de los hombres, sombras oscuras echas de polvo o arena. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que una jaula apareciera y encerrara a Mavis.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella con miedo.-Que es lo que planeas?

-Oh pequeña hija de Dracula, solo es un perfecto plan que he llevado acabo desde mucho, y con eso que eres demasiado cerca al joven Jack, creo que ese plan saldrá de maravilla.

-No lo creo, él vendrá lo sé, tu plan no funcionara.

Él echo una sonrisa malvada, y se acercó a la jaula. Miro directo a los ojos de la chica, ella no sabía qué demonios pasaba en la cabeza de ese tipo.

-Va ser en vano que ellos vengan a tu rescate.

-Ellos? Quienes más?

-Los guardianes, creo que ya Frost te los menciono, pero al parecer vienen también un hombre lobo, una momia, un humano de gran tamaño, ah y falta mencionar que también tu padre.

Parecía que eso debía tranquilizar, pero en ese momento, Pitch empezó a lanzar arena negra hacía ella, Mavis empezó a alejar la arena con sus manos pero la arena empezó a cubrir toda la jaula, empezó a tener miedo y se podía escuchar los gritos de ella dentro. Pitch admira su plan como iba a la perfección, así que oía los gritos de la chica vampiro y dijo:

-De nada valdrá que ellos vengan, cuando hayan llegado, será demasiado tarde…ya que la chica nunca volverá a despertar.

Ya todos estaban listos para ir en el rescate de Mavis, empezaron a partir cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, para evitar que los niños no los vieran o en el caso del conde no se pudiera quemar. Llegando al bosque lo les esperaba es que apenas con un parpado empezaron a salir sombras y el miedo por todas partes, todos empezaron rápido a atacar, Jack congelaba, Norte sacaba sus espadas, Sandy atacaba con la arena de sueños, Conejo con sus boomerangs, Hada atacaba con la ayuda de sus haditas; mientras que los monstruos, Frank los pisoteaba, Wannie los mordía, Griffin los hacía confundir con su invisibilidad, Murray hacía tormentas de arena, en cuanto el Conde los manipulaba con sus ojos hipnóticos. La batalla fue muy larga en un tiempo el Conde le dijo a Jack:

-Jack, nosotros nos seguiremos ocupando de esto, tu mientras ve a buscar a mi hija.

-Conde, pero son demasiados? –dijo Jack congelando mientras a unos cuantos.

-Tiene razón Jack –dio Norte- Nosotros podemos, ve en busca de Mavis.

Y así fue Jack, se adentró a la cueva de Pitch, empezó a buscar a Mavis, antes de que se acercara a la jaula que estaba colgando, pudo oír que alguien estaba cerca.

-Oh miren quien está aquí, Jack Frost.

-¿Dónde está Mavis, Pitch?-dijo Jack, apuntando con su bastón-.

-No creo que falta decirlo, está en esa jaula, pero no creo que haya valido la pena venir, Jack.

Jack no comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería Pitch, pero el coraje lo invadió y empezó a lanzar relámpagos de hielo, mientras que Pitch lanzaba arena negra, era una batalla entre el Rey de las pesadillas y el Espíritu del invierno.


	9. Gana Jack, Gana Pitch

La pelea seguía Jack se le estaba agotando su fuerza, Pitch con la noche, y en su territorio no podía perder en aquella batalla; Pitch le lanzo una ola de arena negra, haciendo que el chico se cayera de rodillas, Pitch lo miraba con una cara de triunfante y dijo:

-Oh pobre chico Frost, es una lástima que tú y tu novia tengan que despedirse de esa manera.

Jack miro hacía la jaula donde se encontraba Mavis, y en ese momento, recordó los días que ella y él estuvieron juntos, algo empezó a revolver en su mente, vi en su mente una pequeña Mavis, era invierno, creo que después o por algo recordó la primera vez que conocí a Mavis, sintió una fuerza en él, algo más en su vida llego a completarse y estaba decidido en vencer a Pitch y rescatar a Mavis.

-No te dejare ganar, Pitch-dijo levantándose y sujetando firmemente su bastón-.

-Serás ten incrédulo Jack, pero como antes te he dicho, no valió la pena venir por ella.

Del coraje, Jack lanzo una ventisca demasiado fuerte que hizo que Pitch chocara contra la pared de piedra. Jack lanzo poderes demasiados fuertes, aquel recuerdo le dio más valentía y poder; al momento que Pitch se iba a levantar miro al frente y se encontraba enfrente de Jack, Dracula, Norte, El Hada de los Dientes, Murray, Frank, Conejo, Sandman, Griffin y Wayne.

-La pelea acabo Pitch-dijo Jack-.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes vencieron al miedo y a las sombras? –dijo Pitch medio asustado-.

-Oh, pues creo que el Hombre de la Luna, nos quiso dar una mano-dijo Norte sonriente-

-En serio creen que iban a salir victoriosos después de vencerme? Jack recuerdas lo que dije –Pitch lo dijo con una sonrisa de el plan al menos una parte funciono-.

Frost reaccionó a lo que decía Pitch y fue directo hacia la jaula donde Mavis se encontraba, abrió la puerta y la encontró quieta, ni siquiera reacciono, Jack la saco de la jaula, la cargo en sus brazos y fue directo hacía todos. Toco la mejilla de la chica, pero no pasó nada, el conde se acercó rápido hacia su hija y la cargo, esperando que se moviera…pero nada pasaba.

-¿¡Que le haz echo, Pitch?!-dijo Jack demasiado enojado-.

-Creías que ibas a hacer el héroe? –Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria- No creo ayudarte esta vez.

Al decir esto, se desapareció, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y con coraje, excepto del conde, él estaba llorando al carga y cubrir con sus brazos a su pequeña engendro. Muchos bajaron la mirada, al sentir que habrían ganado, pero con una chica vampiro sin movimiento…sin vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Llegaron todos al hotel, el conde llevo a su hija a su habitación y la recostó, nadie había visto a Dracula tan decaído, hasta Frank que tenía más amistad con él. Todos excepto de Jack se fueron abajo, se sentía horrible por lo que estaba pasando y el conde se acercó a él.

-Sabes Jack? Siempre mi temor era perder a mi hija, bueno…me refiero a que se hubiera ido, pero nunca pensé en perderla de esta manera.

-Yo…lo siento por todo conde, nunca quise que esto le pasara a Mavis….

-Ahora veo que si te importa demasiado Mavis, yo lo lamento por todo, nunca debí alejarlos y debí haber aceptado a que se conocieran…eres un buen chico.

-Descuide Conde, pero…encontraremos una forma de ayudar a Mavis, sé que ella aún vive –dijo con una leve sonrisa-.

* * *

**Bueno pueden matarme xD bueno aún esta en disputa la vida de Mavis, pero ustedes deciden, voten! marquen al: COMENTARIO VIVE O NO? (ok mal chiste) pero agradezco que muchos dejen sus comentarios y que agreguen este fic a sus favoritos y lo sigan, ya empece con el otro fic de Javis, espero tenerlo listo antes de que acabe este que ya es pronto, agradecería sus comentarios ^^ hasta el siguiente cap. **


	10. Capitulo Final

Ya habían pasado días desde aquella contra Pitch y que Mavis no había despertado. Jack siempre estaba a su lado esperando a que ella volviera a despertar, y casi faltaba poco para que ella cumpliera 118 años, muchos monstruos iban llegando al hotel, pero todo era callado y con ambiente desanimado, Dracula ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, nunca pensó que esto le iba a pasar a su Mavis.

-Mavis, por favor despierta, cuando al fin todo iba de maravilla contigo, ahora creo que entiendo…y quiero decirte que tú eres mi click. –dijo Jack sosteniendo la mano de la chica- Eres mi click, Mavis.

En aquel momento entro el conde, había escuchado lo que dijo Jack, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Estoy seguro de que también eres el click de Mavis, no pensé que ella se iba a enamorar, desde pequeña siempre decía: Ew , que asco, no quiero escuchar de esto. Igual no pensé que iba a hablar de eso contigo, pero me alegro que te haya escogido a ti.

-Hehe, uno cambia cuando uno va creciendo…-se quedó un momento en silencio y se acordó de algo- de niños, creo que tengo la solución Conde, ahorita vuelvo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jack había vuelto con el Hada de los dientes, pero igual todos estaban presentes por lo alterado que estaba Jack y ante su solución

-Jack, crees que esto llegue a funcionar?-dijo el Hada con un cilindro color dorado , en la parte superior se veía el rostro de Mavis cuando era pequeña .

-Recordé cuando me mencionaste de los momentos más importantes, tal vez algún recuerdo, haga que Mavis despierte.

La Hada esperando que Jack tuviera razón a lo que había dicho, así que se acercó a Mavis y puso en sus manos el cilindro, después se alejó para que sucediera un milagro.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

En la mente de Mavis, se empezó a verse una escena en donde se encontraba ella misma de pequeña y junto a su padre, estaba pasando la escena donde su padre le conto el cuento de "Pepito el humano", después paso cuando el empezó a cantarle una canción; muchos recuerdos pasaron en su mente, después apareció el recuerdo en donde Mavis estaba acostada y su padre estaba a su lado.

-Mavis, vas creciendo…a veces no quisiera que pasara tan rápido-dijo el conde con una sonrisa.

-Papá, siempre eres el mejor, pero no tienes que tener miedo-sonrió a su padre-

El conde le devolvió la sonrisa, arropo a la pequeña-Mavis, siempre serás mi hija, no importa lo que pase, solo quiero protegerte, porque se lo prometí a tu madre y sabes que te quiero demasiado, mi pequeña muñequita de vudú-al decir eso, el conde le beso la frente a su hija y la abrazo.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

Mavis despertó tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las primeras personas que vio al despertar fue a su padre y a Jack; todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo sucedido y se encontraban felices. Mavis abrazo a Jack y después vio a su padre feliz.

-Mi pequeña Mavis-fue en dirección a ella y la abrazo como si hubieran pasado 100 años-no sabes lo feliz que estoy, pensé que te iba perder.

-Papá, tu siempre has sido el mejor, gracias por protegerme-después de abrazar a su padre volteó su vista a los demás y les sonrió.

Jack estaba demasiado contento que pudo saber la forma de despertar a Mavis, ella lo miro y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Jack…mientras dormía llegaba escuchar voces, pero escuche la tuya y…tú también eres mi click-el chico sonrió tímido al escuchar eso.

-Descuida, Jack, no me opondré entre ustedes-dijo el conde-pero donde le pase algo…-hizo una cara para asustar al chico Frost y que jurara protegerla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

El hotel estaba lleno de inquilinos, pero también se encontraban los guardianes, el día del cumpleaños de Mavis había llegado y todos los preparativos estaban listos. Mavis bajo de su habitación hasta donde se encontraba la piscina. Iba con el vestido que su tía Eunice le había regalado.

Jack pudo ver a Mavis con el vestido que traía, se veía demasiado bella, pensó que estaría soñando, pero era real lo que veía.

-Mavis…te vez hermosa-dijo acercándose a la chica.

-Gracias, Jack-se sonrojo ante eso-bueno, entonces, ¿Vamos a bailar?

Estuvieron bailando y la fiesta iba de maravillada, entonces Dracula se subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

-Me escuchan todos? Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hija Mavis, hija han pasado muchas cosas durante los años, pero ya eres mayor y estoy orgulloso de ti, aparte de esta fiesta…quiero decirte que siempre pediste salir al mundo y ahora puedes, encuentra tu propio paraíso. Y Jack se que tú y Mavis tiene el click, tienes mi confianza se que cuidaras de ella. Brindemos por Jack y Mavis.

Todos brindaron felices y con eso continuo la fiesta, el castillo estaba con la música en alto por la banda conformada por Frank, Murray, Wayne y Griffin…con mencionar que Norte y Sandman también se unieron, el Hada andaba bailando con el conde, Conejo estaba nervioso con el banquete que había.

Mientras Mavis llevo a Jack a un lugar apartado, un jardín, ambos se sentaron en la banca con vista a la luna.

-Vaya, 118 años, y aún eres linda-sonrió Jack-.

-Jack, tú tienes más años que yo-soltó una pequeña risa-.

-Oh touché madame, bueno creo que ahora iniciaremos con nuestro paraíso-le mostro una sonrisa y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Mavis-

-Y tenemos la eternidad para encontrarlo-se sonrojo al tener en frente a Jack.

Ambos sabían que sus corazones estaban acelerados, pero los sentimientos y su conexión que tenían los llevo a su primer beso y el mejor beso al luz de la luna.

* * *

**Bueno y con este capítulo acabo el primer fic de Jack Frost x Mavis, espero que os haya gustado el final D: creo que no estoy echa para acabar algo tan bello xD agradezco a los que agregaron y siguieron el fic :'3 y también a los que dejaban sus comentarios, a ustedes por leerlo y motivarme a escribirlo. Pronto publicare el siguiente fic de ellos. **

**Pero mas que nada gracias! Hasta el próximo fic ;D **


End file.
